Dinner with the Coopers
by Bhavana331
Summary: Sonny's going to Chad's for dinner- what happens when his uptight, snotty, rich parents who've never met Sonny before unexpectedly turn up?  Will a perfect dinner date turn into a dinner disaster?  Most definitely Channy. Rated K   Two-Shot.
1. Chapter 1

**A two-shot that popped into my head early this morning. I usually imagine Chad's parents as the laid-back, down-to-earth, homely type, but it's also fun to imagine them as the stuffy, uptight, rich parents :)

* * *

**

Sonny Munroe paged through the newest issue of _Tween Weekly_ magazine, while lounging about on her couch. The aroma of her mother's special tomato and basil sauce floated about the air, and the comedy star was having a hard time focusing on the article she was reading. Normally, she wouldn't be interested in reading _Tween Weekly_, because the magazine usually consisted of garbage like which Disney star was dating which Jonas Brother, pictures of Justin Bieber getting stuck in a revolving door, and stupid rumors about other stars. The only reason she read it was to get a kick out of all the lies that they spread about her fellow teen celebrities . . . and because there was supposedly a page on how eating cheese could prevent acne breakouts. Her iPhone buzzed in her pocket. She quickly checked- it was a text from Chad-

_Hey, Short Stack ;)_

_Don't forget- dinner at my place tonight. _

Sonny quickly stood up- how could she forget that she was due at her boyfriend's house in less than a half hour for dinner?

Connie Munroe popped her head into the living room from the kitchen.

"Sonny, dinner's almost ready." She informed her daughter, who was now in her room, hastily throwing on some actual clothes- she couldn't exactly go to Chad's in pajamas, now could she?

"Sorry, Mom, I'm going to Chad's!" the sixteen-year-old shouted from her bedroom, now quickly brushing on some mascara and eye-shadow. Sonny gave herself a once-over in the mirror. She was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans paired with some purple converse, along with a joke tee-shirt that said, _Party like it's 2012._

Not fancy at all, yet a ton better than Mattie the Moo Cow pajamas. Connie frowned as her daughter left through the front door, and stared out the window as she drove off in her new yellow convertible, that she had received as a birthday gift from Condor TV last month. She stared at the steaming bowl of spaghetti and the plate of buttery garlic bread that sat on the kitchen counter.

"What am I supposed to do with all of this?" She thought aloud to herself.

**O.o.O**

Sonny Munroe pulled up to the Cooper Estate, and parked her car in the little parking area by the front of the mansion. She stepped up to their front door, and rang the doorbell. She heard a faint "ring", and then Chad's sister, Danielle, opened the door and gave Sonny a quick once-over. She eyed the slightly scuffed shoes, the joke t-shirt, and the jeans, before pulling Sonny in and up a flight of stairs to her bedroom.

"What are you-" Sonny started to ask, before Danielle clapped her hand over the younger girl's mouth. Once they were inside her room, the Cooper daughter heaved a sigh.

"My parents are home- they came home early from a vacation," Danielle started to explain.

"And?"

"So . . . they'll probaly want to meet you, okay? Chad isn't home from golfing yet- he has no idea that they're home early. They came home about an hour back."

"Oh. So . . . what's the big deal about meeting your parents?"

Danielle sighed again. "Chad obviously hasn't introduced you to them yet- they're uptight, sort of snotty, typical rich celebrity parents. Our cook, Jana, is on maternity leave, so we're probably going to go out for dinner. You're going to need something different to wear." The nineteen-year-old pulled Sonny into her walk-in closet, and pulled out a dark purple dress from the back. "I bought this a couple months ago, and I've never worn it. My parents didn't see me buy it either- it'll probably fit you perfectly, since it's a tad snug on me." Danielle grinned and ushered her little brother's girlfriend into her bathroom.

Sonny came out of the bathroom and twirled around in Danielle's full-length mirror.

"Thanks, Dani. You're really awesome."

The older girl waved her hand, "No problem at all. You're the only one of Chaddy's girlfriends that I've ever liked- I'm going to do everything within my power to make sure you stick around," she laughed, pulling Sonny over to her dresser, where she pulled out a silver box. She handed Sonny a pair of earrings and a necklace.

"Consider these a permanent loan- I bought these while my parents were on vacation, because they go so well with that dress you're wearing."

Sonny stared at the Tiffany jewelry, and hesitated a moment before putting it on, after more encouragement from Danielle. "Now for shoes." She snuck under her bed and pulled out a pair of silver heels.

"These were a gift from my aunt- too bad she thought I was a size seven- I'm actually a size nine."

Sonny slipped on the shoes and looked at herself once more in the mirror. Her boyfriend's sister looked at her from over her shoulder.

"You look absolutely perfect, Sonny. Good thing you did your makeup at home, and your hair looks great." Danielle beamed, proud of her work. Sonny grabbed her purse.

"Oh, look- seventeen text messages from Chad telling me that his parents are home!"

Danielle reached for Sonny's hand and led her downstairs. An anxious-looking Chad was sitting downstairs, frantically texting his girlfriend who had yet to reply to any of his messages. Chad's older brother, Dexter, nudged him with his elbow, and Chad looked up to see his girlfriend and his older sister coming down the stairs.

Chad sat up from the couch and took Sonny's hands in his.

"You look gorgeous- sorry about my parents- I didn't know they were coming home early from their vacation." He gave his girlfriend an apologetic look. The comedy star giggled and touched her nose to Chad's.

"It's absolutely fine- Dani took care of everything." She smiled at Danielle, who gave Chad a nod and a grin.

Dexter cleared his throat, and Sonny and Chad turned around to be facing Mr. and Mrs. Cooper, along with their six-year-old daughter, who politely introduced herself as Cammie Dee Cooper to Sonny.

"So, I take it that you're Chad's new girlfriend?" Mrs. Cooper asked Sonny, turning up the corners of her mouth, in what appeared to be a forced smile.

"Um, yeah … Hi, I'm Sonny!" Sonny stuck her hand out to Mrs. Cooper, but later retracted it when neither adult shook it.

"Sonny? Well, that's an interesting name for a young lady," Mr. Cooper eyed his son's girlfriend's outfit, which smelled like his older daughter's room.

"Well-well, uh, my real name is Allison, but my father insisted that Allison was too boring for someone as perky as me, so he started calling me 'Sonny', and at first I didn't really like it, but I soon grew into it-" Sonny started babbling, and was cut off by Dexter, announcing that he was famished, and that they should get to the restaurant quickly.

The seven of them piled into the Cooper family limousine, and on her way out the door, the doorman whispered "Good luck" into Sonny's ear. Sonny sighed. She'd definitely need it. Sonny was wedged between Chad and Danielle. Mr. and Mrs. Cooper began making small talk with Sonny.

"So, Allison, dear, Chad mentioned that you're from the Midwest- Minnesota, right?" Mrs. Cooper asked, adjusting Cammie's seatbelt.

"No, Diana, she's from Illinois." Mr. Cooper corrected her, chuckling.

Sonny smiled meekly. "I'm from Wisconsin, Mr. Cooper, sir."

"AH, Wisconsin, America's dairyland! I had no idea our Chaddy was dating a farmgirl!" Mrs. Cooper exclaimed, lightly slapping her knee. Sonny sank a bit in her seat, leaning a bit on Chad.

Dexter cleared his throat.

"Mother, that's enough." Chad glared at his parents, and then put an arm around his girlfriend.

"How about some television?" Danielle suggested. The little television in the limo was turned on, and a _Tween Weekly _bulletin was on. Nobody paid much attention to the actual programming- they were just sitting in utter silence. When they finally got to the restaurant, one of the fanciest in L.A., they all filed out of the vehicle in silence, except for Cammie, who was busy babbling away about her new Dora the Explorer backpack.

Once they had arrived at their booth, Sonny stared at her place setting. There were _four_ forks, _three_ knives, two spoons, and one plate. Having been on So Random for a year now, she had been to her share of fancy restaurants, but never one _this_ elegant. Danielle stood up and announced that she needed to use the bathroom. "Sonny? You wanna come with?" Something in Danielle's voice let Sonny know that it was important that she went with Danielle. Chad, Cammie, and Dex looked at the two, a bit confused. Dex shook his head.

"Why do girls always go to the bathroom in groups?"

Cammie rolled her eyes, and addressed her oldest brother- "Dexter, they don't actually use the bathroom, they just go to talk and fix their makeup, _Duh_."

Chad grinned and ruffled his little sister's sandy blonde hair.

Danielle pulled Sonny into the fancy facilities and began briefing her on the art of fine dining. "There are four forks- the salad fork, the dinner fork, the fish fork, and the dessert fork. The three knives are the fish knife, the dinner knife, and the salad knife. There's also a teeny butter spreader, but I wouldn't count that as a knife. The dessert spoon is the one directly above your plate, and the soup spoon is the outer-most utensil on the right side."

Sonny closed her eyes and tried to absorb all of the information she was just given. "Salad fork, dinner fork, fish fork, dessert fork, fish knife, dinner knife, salad knife, dessert spoon, soup spoon. Got it, but which do I use when?"

An elderly woman dressed in extremely fancy clothes exited one of the bathroom stalls. Danielle waited for the woman to exit before continuing. "We're having a three course meal- my dad's favorite meal- this is what we usually have whenever we come here. The first course is my parents' favorite citrus soup- be careful not to mistake the soup for a finger bowl- the finger bowls come in are usually a lot smaller than soup dishes, and they're just regular water with a slice of lemon. So although the soup may smell lemony, don't dip your fingers into it. Next, we're having seafood- probably some form of lobster, usually grilled lobster tails. The main course is always either foie gras or pancetta- most likely pancetta, so I hope you like meat. Lastly, we have a light salad, before finally ending with dessert- usually crème brulee or cheesecake. When in doubt, remember this- the silverware for the food that's served first is placed farthest from the plate, so no matter what, all you have to do is pick the utensil on the outside." The eldest Cooper daughter took a huge breath after having given Sonny all this information. Sonny still looked a bit nervous, but not as nervous as she was a few minutes ago. Danielle gave Sonny a reassuring smile, and motioned for Sonny to follow her out of the bathroom. "You ready to face my parents?"

Sonny took her place next to Chad at the table, and flashed her widest, brightest smile at Mr. and Mrs. Cooper as her boyfriend snaked an arm around her waist, pulling her closer towards him.

"I didn't fully introduce myself earlier, Mr. and Mrs. Cooper. My name is Allison Munroe, I like to go by Sonny, I'm from Wisconsin, but I'm _not_ a farmgirl. Nice to meet you." Sonny extended her hand across the table to shake Mr. Cooper's hand, but knocked over three water glasses in the process, spilling water all over Mrs. Cooper's dress.

_Oops.

* * *

_

**There's part One of the two-shot. Hope you enjoyed :)**

**You know what to do, read and then review!**

**Luv, Bhavana  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Miss me? And over a year later, here's part two of the two-shot. I hope you enjoy :) **

What could be worse than making a bad first impression on someone? Making a bad first impression on someone when the someone is your boyfriend's mother. Come to think of it, Sonny wasn't completely convinced she'd gained the favor of Chad's father either.

"I-I'm so sorry, Mrs. Cooper! It was just an accident, I didn't mean to spill water on your dress! I can get you some napkins maybe? Or I can-" Sonny babbled on, clearly embarrassed and frustrated. It was only when Chad squeezed her hand and motioned for her to sit down that she finally shut her mouth. The look on Mrs. Cooper's face was priceless. She had turned a bright shade of pink and began dabbing at her place setting with the napkin, trying to regain her composure.

"I-it's quite all right dear. We can't all be refined and graceful." Diana Cooper looked at Sonny with her lips pursed, clearly wanting the night to be over as much as Sonny did.

"Mom, that's enough. So she spilled a little water. Sonny can be as refined and graceful as she wants to be." Chad defended his girlfriend, hoping to comfort her. The waiter returned to the table to refill the water glasses.

"How's everything going here? Are we ready to order?" He asked cordially, unaware of the tension in the air. Charles Cooper cleared his throat.

"The usual please, sir. We'll start off with the Yucatan Lemon Soup," he ordered, curtly. The waiter nodded and left the table. An awkward silence stayed over the table until Mr. Cooper decided to start conversation. "So, Allison, I hear you're quite the comedian?" Sonny managed a smile. Although it didn't sound like Mr. Cooper was actually interested in her work, she was happy that he wasn't being insulting like his wife was.

"Well, I wouldn't say I'm the funniest person you'll ever meet, but I think I'm pretty good at getting a chuckle out of a person! I was discovered from my online comedy web show, actually. So someone had to think I was funny-" The brunette stopped herself short when she realized she had probably said too much.

"I watch So Random!" Cammie exclaimed, looking at Sonny. Sonny grinned.

"That's awesome! I can give you a tour of the set sometime!" she promised Chad's kid sister, feeling her spirits rise a bit after eliciting a smile from Cammie. Diana Cooper frowned.

"Camille, what have I told you about watching that nonsense?" she admonished her child. Sonny sighed, not sure if she could last an entire evening of this. After some more small talk, the food was finally served and course after course, Sonny managed to survive without committing any more social gaffes. The only downside was that Chad's mother still hadn't warmed up to her, slipping in remarks and insults wherever she could. Though Chad jumped in to defend her whenever he could, Sonny began to think to herself that this dinner was a lost cause. The whole point was to make a golden impression on her boyfriend's parents and that certainly hadn't happened. By the time dessert rolled around, Sonny had dealt with enough.

"Mrs. Cooper, I mean no disrespect, but you have been incredibly rude to me the entire night, and I can't take it anymore. I'm sorry I'm not the rich, prim, and proper heiress or model you're probably used to seeing Chad date, but you have no right to say the things that you have been saying to me all night." Rising from the table and reaching for her purse, she smiled at the family. "If you'll excuse me, I think I'll grab a taxi and head home." As she headed for the exit, she felt Chad follow her.

"Sonny, are you okay?" The couple moved outside the restaurant and sat on a nearby bench on the street. Draping his jacket on her shoulders, he let her lean on him and have a short cry.

"Does it look like I'm okay?" Sonny threw her arms in the air in exasperation. "I just couldn't deal with your mom. No matter how hard I try to change myself to make myself more ideal to her, she still hates me. I'm sorry for my outburst, Chad, but I've never been so embarrassed in my life." Chad put his arm around Sonny and placed a hand on her cheek, turning her to face him.

"I know my mother's a handful, Sonshine. And I'm sorry you have to deal with that. Can I ask you to think about something though?" Sonny sniffled, looking up at Chad, nodding for him to go on. Chad took a deep breath and held her hand in his. "I was an ass the day you met me. Don't even try to deny it. I was the biggest jerk in Hollywood. A puppy-shoving, heart-breaking, Hollywood bad-boy. And I'll admit, I had made my own assumptions about you, ones not far from whatever my mom thinks." At this, Sonny frowned a little, casting her eyes downcast. "Do you know what changed that? You. I never would've guessed a girl that snorts like a pig when she laughs, who has a smile as big as yours, a phone that moos, and the ability to find humor in everything would be so charming." Sonny smiled.

"Do you really mean that?" Chad poked her nose lovingly and kissed her hand.

"I do. This jerkface grew to love you, and so will Mommy Jerkface. It'll just take time. You are the most lovable and adorable thing, short stack." Sonny grinned and pecked his cheek.

"I love you, egg whites with tomatoes," she cooed, nuzzling her nose against his. Their moment was broken by the rumbling sound of Sonny's tummy. Embarrassed, the brunette's cheeks turned slightly pink. She looked down at her stomach. "Shh, not so loud!" she whispered, jokingly, standing up. Chad chuckled.

"How are you still hungry? We just sat through dinner!"

"Rich people food has really small portion sizes! I don't know about you, but I'm still starving." Sonny reasoned, lightly hitting Chad's arm for laughing.

Chad's stomach responded with a louder grumble. This time, it was Sonny's turn to giggle. "I guess I'm a little peckish myself. Lobster tails aren't really my thing."

"Well, I know just the place. Cold spaghetti and garlic bread at my house?" Sonny suggested, beaming. Chad smiled down at his girlfriend and kissed her forehead before embracing her in a sweet hug. "Sounds perfect, Sonshine. Just like you."

* * *

**Fin. You know what to do, read and then review! :) Love, Bhavana. **


End file.
